The heart and soul
by The unknown publisher
Summary: Me, my life, is bad. All I have is my dog In real life. I don't know what to think. I'm in a royal bloodline, that's all I know. If anybody can here me help me.


My life, in all has been great. I've always loved music, whether it be singing, or playing in instrument. I've been called gay, a piece of shit, a plain loser, all these things by "friends" of mine. I love to speak in front of a crowd. I also love drawing. I enjoy all things extracurricular and am very quiet after these things. So anyway, we're do i start, oh that's right, I'm an orphan, I'm 18 years old. I go to school and get fairly good grades. I'm lucky enough to have a radio, a guitar that I love, a podium to practice speeches (with a speech book of the most famous speeches ever), and a sketch book. I'm a regular kid, I live in a big city,and I have a stray dog named shima who is a silver Labrador retriever. I'm also very adventurous and walk around the city a lot. I have a orphanage that cares for me and many friends that help me. Today I walked outside to see a note, that actually was for me. I never get mail so this was a shocker. It was a beautiful note with gold lining and a red wax stamp at the back. It was from a place called canterlot, a place I've never been before and never heard about. I don't know why somebody would send me a letter in such good shape,because I'm just an orphan! I'm not worth all that time. But anyway the note said "dear prince kenniwitz I need to ask you a favor, and please trust me. The bit or what you would call a coin in this letter is very important. I need you to go to the well in the yard in your orphanage and throw it down and think of your many abilities. I know this will not make any sense to you know but it will later, so listen to me and trust me. Sincerely, princess Luna. I was very confused at first and thought that this was just a joke. I seriously couldn't be a prince, and this couldn't make any sense at all. But I trusted my wits and went upstairs to get my pack with my guitar, sketch pad, radio, and speech book(as well as my dog because I brought him everywhere). I then went outside to are old mossy well and threw that one bit or coin(whatever) I had down the well, then thought of all my likes and skills. Then ba-blam I was falling down a well with my dog screaming "HELP ME" then I passed out. I woke up in a huge beautiful bed with my pack next to me and my dog shima no where to be found. I looked up and saw beautiful darkness, the moon the stars. I then went to the door to here loud banging and then I heard" HELP ME, LET ME OUT" and then loud footsteps and a door opening sound. Then the sound of a window breaking. Then I heard two extremely loud gasps. I then heard the words "guards save him!"I then said " let me out, please. We're is my dog, I need him" then two loud pairs of footsteps were walking over to my door. From what I heard on the room to the left of me I knew something bad might happen so I hid under the huge bed. The door then opened and what I saw was something I'll never forget, two huge horse like Pegasus unicorn things. One was taller then the other and obviously older while the small one was cool and dark like. The eldest was white and rainbow colored while the dark one was black and blue. I then said " um what are you and uh why are you horses and uh don't hurt me."the eldest then replied" we won't hurt you, you are of our bloodline" I then said " there is no way I'm of your bloodline, I'm not a horse our of your genus in the animal classification, so I call bullshit" they then replied " take a look in the mirror " I then looked in the mirror in back of the room . I was a neon green and pastille blue colored unicorn. I then screamed and ran into the closet " help me, I want to go home! I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming!" The small dark one then replied " I'm so sorry!. You can't, you are stuck here!" I then said " no! I have my dog, my only loyal friend at home!" The tall one then said"he is here in the palace actually" I then said " I have commitments, a life, friends, and an orphanage that I guess loves me" then they said " but your loyalty, like us,you are super powerful, don't underestimate yourself" I then said " I just want to go home, this is weird, I must of really hurt myself when I fell down that well" they responded " you think this is a dream, don't you, we'll it isn't, you are here in the world of equestria"I said"well how am I related to you then. It makes no sense, I'm a human, not a pony"they said"you need to take a look at are history, child"


End file.
